Battle Brady Vol 1 11
Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Battle Brady | Synopsis2 = Battle Brady and Socko Swenski were on patrol when they came across an enemy tank near a lake. Battle climbed onto the barrel of the tank and plugged it with explosives. However the tank tries to force him to drop down into range of it's machine guns by dangling the barrel over a cliff. With the option of being blown up, being shot, or falling, Battle takes his chance with the fall, jumping down the cliff. Meanwhile, the explosives go off, forcing the Chinese soldiers who survived the blast to flee from the burning tank, only to be mowed down by Socko. Fearing that Battle is dead, Socko looks over the edge of the cliff and sees that it drops into water and that Battle is okay. Socko dives in and the two one more begin arguing over the 97 dollars that Socko owes to Battle. However, they soon stop when they watch as a group of Chinese tanks roll into the lake and sink below the water. Finding this activity suspicious, the two Americans strip down and dive below the water. There they come across a secret cave where the Chinese have been hiding their tanks for raids. Inspecting the tanks, Battle and Socko realize that the tanks have been water proofed and use snorkles. They then sabotage the water proofing and plug the snorkles and then return to the surface. There they wait for the Chinese soldiers to leave their secret base. When they do, their tanks quickly flood and sink to the bottom of the water where they drown. After watching the last of the bubbles rise from the lake, the pair once more begin arguing over the debt that Socko owes Battle. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Battle Brady Supporting Characters: * Socko Swinski Adversaries: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sgt. Socko Swenski's Combat Course! Lesson 2 Hand Grenades | Synopsis3 = Socko Swenski explains how hand grenades work and goes over the history of the weapon. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Socko Swenksi Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Battle Brady | Synopsis4 = Battle Brady and Socko Swenski are put on a mission to capture Manchuria Mary, a female soldier who has been sabotaging American ammunition dumps. They catch a woman setting explosives in the area and as they capture the girl, Socko is convinced that she is Manchuria Mary. However, when they return to base they find that all the other patrols have also captured female saboteurs. Their commanding officer is furious as everyone has managed to capture Mary's assistants, but not the real mastermind and sends Battle and Socko back out, warning them not to return to base until they have captured the real Manchuria Mary. While they are out on patrol, they come across an Asian woman swimming in a lake and get the drop on her. Socko is convinced that she is Manchuria Mary, until the woman tells them that she is South Korean. Socko is instantly sold on this, but Battle is still suspicious. However, the pair both turn their backs when the woman gets out of the water to change back into her clothing. While their backs are turned, she knocks them out with the butt of her pistol. As it turns out, the woman really is Manchuria Mary, but before she can execute the two American soldiers, she flees when she hears somebody approaching, thinking that more American soldiers are coming. When Socko and Battle revive, Socko believes that the new comer is Manchuria Mary. As the two argue with one another, the girl knocks them both out with a log and hides in the bushes. Just then, Manchuria Mary returns with her remaining female soldiers to eliminate Battle and Socko. Suddenly, the girl appears with a grenade in hand and orders them all to surrender or die. Battle and Socko revive and are surprised by the situation. The Korean girl points out which one is really Manchuria Mary (the woman who knocked Battle and Socko initially) recognizing her perfume -- perfume that was gifted to the Korean girl by an American soldier, whose family was murdered by Manchuria Mary and the perfume stolen. With her quest to capture Manchuria Mary complete, Hu Sha turns Mary and her minions over to Battle and Socko, kissing Battle Brady before she departs. As Battle and Socko bring the captured women back to base, Battle brags about how he was kissed by the girl at the end, instead of Socko, who spent most of the day bragging about how much he knew about women. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Battle Brady Supporting Characters: * Socko Swinski * Hu Sha Adversaries: * Chinese Army ** Manchuria Mary Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}